Camping
by Chidney
Summary: Kurt convinces the Warblers to go camping for the weekend. But when Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, he finds Blaine terrified by the thunder roaring. Klaine fluff.


**A/N: This is something that I came up with a while ago, but for some reason I haven't been able to find the words to finish it until now. It's probably not perfect; after all, English isn't my first language. I would love reviews, and both positive and negative critique is highly appreciated. **

"See? I _told_ you this was a great idea!" Kurt jumped out of the car and started unloading the stuff in the back.

"The place is perfect", Blaine admitted, looking at the clearing surrounded by trees, with a fireplace in the middle. "I still don't get it, though."

"The Warblers need to relax", Kurt said for what felt like the thousandth time. "Have some fun that doesn't include five-harmony singing and a gavel."

"And we are camping because…?"

"It is fun! Think of it as a party, only better, since you will actually be able to remember it afterwards."

"Ha ha, really funny." Blaine took that as a hint of the last party they had been to. He had woken up in Kurt's bed having no idea at all of how he got there, which Kurt seemed to like to remind him of.

They started carrying their bags to the fireplace. Thad had promised to bring some firewood, Wes was bringing food and Jeff was in charge of activities.

The whole thing had been Kurt's idea. For a time he had felt like everything in the Warblers had started being too much about winning Regionals that they had lost the humor in the group, and the fun they all used to have. A camping trip had seemed to be the perfect solution. The fact that it gave more time with Blaine wasn't that bad, either.

"Do you have any idea how to do this?" Blaine asked with a skeptical look at the heap of fabric and metal sticks in front of him.

"Of course I do", Kurt said, grabbing the sticks and starting to put them together. "I told you, I've been camping every year since I was two or something."

"And you like it?"

"It has always been something we did, just Dad and I. One of the few things we could do together that we both equally enjoyed, and that didn't change when my mother passed." He pushed the metal through an opening of a tube, making the tent rise from the ground. "Could you take the other side?"

Blaine walked around the heap, and at the same time Wes car parked beside Kurt's. Wes, David, Nick and Thad started carrying things to the fireplace, and then started to put their tent up next to Kurt's, now standing properly. Theirs made his look very small.

Blaine opened both zippers and went inside the tent, Kurt following him.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been in a tent", he said.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded. "You'll love it, there is this special feeling about…"

"Sleeping on the ground on rocks? Being soaked when it rains? Having a little mosquito flying by your ear annoying you to death?"

"I was going to say wake up by sunrise, a little cold and with dew on your face, zipping up the tent and walk into a world that feels so clean and fresh, like it was taken directly from the washing machine" Kurt said, "but I guess the other things will work, too." Blaine stuck his tongue out at him, in a way that made him look so… _oh, no, don't even go there._

They rolled out the sleeping pads and sleeping bags Kurt had brought, and decided to carry all the things they wouldn't need during the night back to the car, there really wasn't room in the tent.

More people had started to arrive by now, and Kurt smiled when he looked around. Everything was exactly like he had pictured it. And he was sharing a tent with Blaine, something he hadn't even dared to hope. _Okay, maybe a little._

When all tents were up, the warbler's was gathering around the fire pit, where someone had succeeded to light a fire. A package of sausages were passed around, followed by another one with breads. The spirit was running high, and Blaine had to admit this had been a good idea. At least he thought so until Nick pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Let's play a game", he announced. "This is Pandora's box."

Blaine hadn't heard of the game before, but from the look at Kurt's face, he apparently had.

"What?" Blaine whispered.

"You'll see", Kurt answered.

And he sure did.

"In this box, everyone can put anonymous questions to each other and then we'll read them out loud and hear the answers. Like truth or dare, but only truth, and no one will ever know who asked the question."

And suddenly Blaine understood why Kurt looked terrified. Of course he was scared, he knew that the other Warblers would ask him about the reason to his transfer to Dalton. They had asked him, Blaine, several times, but he had just said that it was Kurt's story to tell.

Kurt was terrified. He knew those kinds of games, having seen plenty of them in various New Direction partys. People had to admit stuff they didn't want to, and he had a lot of things that he didn't want to come out, him liking Blaine being on top of the list. He was sure Wes or David would find it a good idea to ask him about it to "help" him, and then their friendship would be ruined. He really didn't want that to happen.

"Ehm, Nick?" he asked. "Isn't this game kind of… kind of…"

"I'm with Kurt on this one", Blaine said and noticed Wes rolling his eyes. He had just realized what other questions that were bound to be asked. Questions to him, about Kurt. He wasn't ready for that just yet. "Isn't this just some kind of drunken party game?"

Nick shrugged.

"I haven't ever played it while sober", he admitted, and started looking in his pockets for something. "But I figured it would be fun anyways. To get to know each other."

"We all live under the same roof, we're practically in our others company twenty-four/seven", Blaine said. "Don't we know each other already?"

Nick nodded.

"I see your point", he said. "And I seem to have forgotten paper anyways." This made the warblers burst out laughing. "I did, however, remember to bring a guitar."

And the night ended in five harmony singing after all. The difference was that when somebody did something wrong, everybody was allowed to laugh without being threatened by Wes and his gavel. The guitar was passed around the Warblers, songs were sung, and there was a feeling of relaxation all over the place. Blaine felt Kurt lean his head against his shoulder, and he put an arm around him, pretending not to notice the glance exchanged between Wes and David. Or the grin on Thad's face.

Kurt didn't know why he had woken up in the middle of the night, but a roar from the outside of the tent made him realize that it was thundering, and pretty bad too it seemed. He checked the time at his cellphone (a quarter to three) and in the light from the screen he could vaguely see the silhouette of Blaine, sitting up, clutching his knees to his stomach, and leaning his head against them.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, because it sure didn't look like it. When he got no response other than another roar of thunder, practically making the earth shake underneath them, he moved closer to his best friend and put an arm around him. He could feel Blaine trembling.

"It's okay" he said softly. Blaine still hadn't looked at him, he moved again, placing himself on his knees in front of Blaine, his hands on Blaine's shoulders. This made Blaine slowly look up.

Kurt was shocked to see how terrified his friend looked, and without even thinking he took Blaine's hands in his own.

"Want to go to the car?" he asked, still whispering and trying to sound as calm as possible, even though the lightning was pretty scary. "We'll be safe there, I think it has something to do with the rubber tires."

Blaine nodded, and didn't even let go of Kurt's hand to crawl out of his sleeping bag. They left the tent together, bending forward to avoid the pouring rain. Kurt opened the door to the back seat, and they stumbled in, Blaine landing almost on top of Kurt. They untangled themselves from each other, but Blaine stayed close to Kurt as a lightning bolt lit up the sky, and a roar was heard almost the second after. He leaned his head at Kurt's chest.

"I know it's ridiculous", he said, "but I just… I can't…"

"Schhh…" Kurt said, putting an arm around him, which made him cuddle even closer. "It's okay. Everyone's scared of something, right?"

"What are you scared of?" Blaine asked, sounding so vulnerable that Kurt had to smile.

"Me? What am I not scared of?" He laughed a little. "I'm scared of needles, I'm scared of clowns, and I'm absolutely _terrified_ of spiders. I'm scared of losing people I care about, I'm scared I'll end up alone, I'm –"

He fell silent when Blaine took his hand again. This time, he couldn't think of anything but their fingers intertwining. A couple of moments went by.

"Why didn't you want to play that game Nick had come up with?" Kurt asked and broke the silence, partly because he wanted Blaine to think about something else then the thunder, partly because he was curious. And partly because he himself had to focus on something else than Blaine's head against his chest and his hand in his.

"Maybe I have things to hide?" He could hear Blaine's smile even though he couldn't see it, and Kurt knew that his plan was working. "Or I just saw that you weren't too keen on playing, and I wanted to stop the others from asking questions that you're not ready to answer."

_Does he know?_

"What… what do you mean?" he managed to say.

"I guessed that you thought that the others would ask about what happened at McKinely", Blaine explained with an a little surprised look. "Wasn't that why you didn't want to play?"

_Okay, so he didn't know. _Parts of Kurt were happy, he wanted Blaine to find out in a better way. Parts of him wished that Blaine would have known, so that he wouldn't have to tell him himself.

"I really didn't think of that", he answered.

"So… why didn't you want to play, then?"

"It's just… I know what kind of questions people usually ask. It's either about embarrassing earlier relationships, and I haven't got plenty of those, have I? Or it's about current relationships, and I haven't really got one of those either. Or it's about… you know, crushes and stuff." He shrugged.

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's chest, and with a small grin he looked at him.

"Your heart sped up when you said that last part."

"It did?"

"Yeah, it did. Kurt, are you having a crush someone without telling me about it?" Blaine almost didn't seem to notice the thunder still roaring above them.

Kurt choked.

"Maybe", he coaxed, not really knowing what to say. "Would you have told me if it was the other way around?"

There was silence for possibly the longest minute in Kurt's life.

"I would have, eventually", Blaine answered slowly. "But I was going to wait until…" He hesitated, swallowed, and took a deep breath. Kurt was glad that Blaine couldn't feel his heart anymore, because it seemed to have reached maximum speed. "'Til I was certain you felt the same way. About me."

The emotional chock that spread through Kurt didn't stop him from noticing that Blaine tried to hide from him, not literally moving away but closing himself in that way that was so typical Blaine. For a moment he thought of something to say, but he just couldn't find words. So he leaned forwards.

Everything seemed to disappear. Blaine had no idea where his brain had gone, but he just didn't care. He responded eagerly to the kiss, that soon turned into just slow, sweet movements of their lips, and when they broke apart he found himself in Kurt's lap, not entirely sure how he had ended up there. Not that he actually cared, and Kurt didn't seem to mind either.

"So, now that you know I _do_ feel the same", Kurt said teasingly, "why don't you tell me about this crush of yours?"

"Well…" Blaine played along, "There is this boy…"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him very well. He has this brownish hair, and he is an amazing singer, and…"

"Please, don't tell me you're talking about Finn."

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips as he leaned in for another kiss. Before he could start, however, Kurt pulled himself backwards, with a whimpering sound (which, by the way, might have been the cutest thing Blaine had heard in his life). He looked terrified, and Blaine wondered immediately what he had done wrong. He put a hand at Kurt's shoulder, softly murmuring that "hey, it's all right, I won't…" when Kurt lifted a hand and pointed to something behind Blaine's back. He turned around quickly.

A huge spider was climbing the window. Blaine dragged Kurt closer, feeling him nuzzle in to his chest.

"It's okay, it is on the outside", he said reassuringly. "It won't touch you. I, on the other hand, am on the inside, and…" He was cut off by Kurt's lips, meeting his again.

None of them noticed the thunder fading away. When the sun rose, they were both fast asleep in the car, arms around each other.

**A/N: So… what are you waiting for? Review!**


End file.
